Family Changes Gilmore Style
by Godricsgrl89
Summary: Lorelei has a bit of added company after her split with Max at the beginning of season two. Eventually LukeLorelei and JessRory
1. Unidentifiable

Family Changes Gilmore Style

Disclaimer: I do not own the infamous Gilmore Girls I wish I did but that's beside the point.

Summary: Lorelei has a bit of added company after her split with Max at the beginning of season two. Luke/Lorelei and Jess/Rory

"This is SO not happening!" Lorelei said leaning her head against her bed with a beyond somber expression. She toppled against her bed landing directly into her mountain of pillows. "**RORY**" she yelled for the daughter she was so thankful to have at times like this.

"Mom, what's wrong?" she said after having thoroughly ran up the staircase in fear her mother was in mortal danger. She glared at her up until she saw her mother's blistering red eyes through the pile of pillows. "Mom, what's wrong?" Rory said taking a seat beside her mother.

"Bathroom sink," was all Lorelei got out before her face buried back into her fort. With a look of utter confusion she did as her mother had instructed. Their was then dead silence in Lorelei's bathroom, just as soon after Rory came out of the room with the offending evil in her hand.

"Is this," without completing her sentence Rory saw the nod her mother set and she nearly fell over as a reaction. "Max," was the one word she said and her mother nodded again into the pillows.

"Can you get him to come here please?" Lorelei sounded so desperate and scared, all Rory could do was nod and she lay down beside her mother and tried to sooth her.

"Rory," said a random person as Rory sat in the living room, her mother still refusing to come out of her room. Rory turned her head with great relief at Sookie's bustling form being out of breath. She had called her so she could go out and find Max but she couldn't leave her mother alone in the state she was in.

"Mom's upstairs, I have to go and try to find someone for her to talk to." Sookie she really needs people right now." Rory said as she ran out the door with the keys to her mother's jeep in her hands.

Without a question Sookie found her self climbing the stairs and she found Lorelei in a heap and defiantly in a need for some of Sookie's famous comfort food. All Sookie could do was cook for Lorelei because she had no idea why she was like this in the first place. All she could think is it was a delayed reaction to her break up with Max. Sookie had absolutely no clue as to how close she came to hitting the nail right on the head.

Lorelei still hadn't gotten out of bed or even spoken as Sookie came up with all of the things Lorelei needed after breakups. Ice Cream and Macaroni and Cheese were a must but their was also cold cereal and movies magazines galore.

"Sookie," she sniffled as she grabbed the ice cream and proceeded to shove spoonful upon spoonful into her mouth.

"Yeah honey, Rory called me over to keep an I on you while she did something for you I guess she never elaborated to it so…" Sookie was cut off when she the offending creature that Rory had scene earlier and became dead silent.

"Yeah," was all Lorelei said as she continued to devour the gallon sized ice cream in her arms.


	2. Confrontation

_**Authors Note: **__Thanks for the reviews and I'm sorry but you'll like how I have it fit…_

_Elizabeth_

_**Chapter 2: Confrontation **_

The door bell rang as Max Medina was packing up his suitcases to leave. He had decided that it would best for him to leave so that he didn't hurt when ever he went within proximity of his ex.

To say he was shocked see Rory Gilmore at his door with her face filled with unexpressed fury shocked him. He knew Rory well enough by now to tell that when she looked like that, that their was something wrong with her mother and he was to blame.

"Rory, what are you doing here?" At her expression still cold toward him she took a deep breath and spoke.

"My mom needs to see you, don't ask me why she just does." Rory was in a mood and Max knew better then to challenge her when she was angry. For the fact is that she can be worse then her mother when she is angry.

"Rory, I…"

"Save it Max. My mother is wreck right now and it is **entirely** your fault. I have an idea go talk to her." Rory huffed out as her emotionally instability got the better of her and she left his doorway crying for her mother.

Max was dumb struck at the yelling that had come out of Rory's mouth and he knew he had better go check on Lorelei just to ensure his existence on the planet. His bags were packed and all he had to do was load them in the car before he left. On his way out he would make a stop through Stars Hollow to check on Lorelei he decided as he finished the last of his packing.

As Rory had made back to town in record time in a mood of complete rage she decided that she had better cool down before she went home to her broken and pained mother. The park looked so inviting and calm, she remembered when she was little when she couldn't do to much she would hide in the jungle gym just waiting for her mother to find in the midst of the bars.

"Need any company?" Said a voice from behind her, Rory turned around to see Jess with a book in his hand looking down at her concerned, she couldn't help but smile at him.

"That depends, Dodger, can you help a girl who wants to help her mother who is in an emotionally unsafe place right now?" Jess sat down beside and as he did so his eyes went wide at a _GIANT_ bruise covering half of her neck.

"Rory, what happened?" He asked gesturing to her neck and the rather significant bruise that she had obviously attempted to hide for he saw little flicks of color all over it. These colors were not synonymous with the bruise.

"Oh nothing, just a…" At Jess' 'yeah right' expression Rory burst into tears. "Dean" was all she said and Jess his felt his heart fall into his stomach as she continued to cry. He took hold of her and held her to him rubbing her back. That bastard had hurt Rory and she didn't deserve anything like that no one did.


	3. Dealing and Arriving

_**Authors Note: All of you reviewers thank you so much I never thought people would actually read it. **_

**Chapter 3: Dealing and Arrival **

The opening of her door didn't even stir Lorelei from her drained place now on her living room couch. It did however catch Sookie's as she was going through a few of Lorelei's old photo albums of when she and Rory lived at the Independence Inn.

"Hello" rounded the voice of Max Medina as he slowly and with caution presided into the virtually quiet house.

"Don't talk to loud Max, she fell asleep about ten minutes ago." Sookie said walking over to Max and ushering him quickly into the kitchen.

"What do you mean Sookie, Rory came screaming at me to get over here, what the hell is going on?" He yelled his frustration of the situation getting the best of his usually calm demeanor.

"Wait, Rory already saw you? How long ago was that?" Sookie got off the subject well but she was now really worried about Rory.

"She's not home?" He asked clearly shocked that the teenager hadn't made it home before him because he hadn't seen her in about three hours. She looked upset and angry but he thought for sure she'd be home by now. Something must have happened to her.

"No we have to find her Max, before Lorelei finds out she's missing or she'll go off the deep end more then she has already." Sookie said tapping her head trying to think of where the seventeen year old girl would be.

"You go out and check, I'll hold down the fort if she decides to show up ok?" Max looked toward the living room let out a sigh and went out to sit with Lorelei and upon closer inspection he noticed the tear stains straining along her cheeks.

**JRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJRJR**

Rory was surrounded by the fear that her boyfriend had caused her. She had told Jess at the spur of the moment where she was both vulnerable and scared. Jess was now holding her as she wept into his trademark leather jacket. She had been holding in the tears for nearly a week and once she started in on them she couldn't stop.

"Jess" she said shakily as she lifted her head from his chest, her mind was racing with every move she made. "I…" Jess put a finger to her lips and he helped her stand.

"You don't have to tell me Rory, only if you want." Rory was grateful the pressure was off but for some reason she couldn't explain, she wanted to tell him, everything.

The idea of him finding out how Dean was so close to hurting her beyond repair tore her heart to shreds without intent. The one thing she wanted was for him to know but for him to find out, would mean that he knew more about then her own mother or even Lane.

She sat for a while just looking straight into the amazingly hypnotizing eyes of a guy she had only met a few days ago and yet she had just told him her biggest secret. She took a deep breath and pulled at the sleeve of his jacket to get him to sit back down. "Rory," Jess began but Rory beat him to it pressing her lips lightly to his.

"Don't ask," she said pulling away from his lips. Though she missed the feeling of his lips caressing on hers she needed to say what she could to him. "Ok, I think I can do this. It was a little over a week ago and I was hanging out with" Rory gulped "Dean and we watching a movie at his place." She wiped a stray tear that had gotten free of her eye and continued "it was going normal and then when the main character had just gotten into bed with his girlfriend Dean began to kiss me. I was still engrossed in the movie so he started pushing me into the house seeing as how I was a little distracted by the movie so…" Rory began to cry as the next part came out as a small whimper "I didn't even notice what he was doing until he started hiking my skirt up my leg to…" Rory couldn't finish as fresh tears spilled down her face this time with out even trying to stop them.

Jess knew what was going to come out of her mouth next and he really didn't need to hear it, he had a pretty good image of it in his already and he was beyond ready to knock Dean's block off. He had intentionally hurt Rory and he just saw it that she couldn't bare to talk about it anymore.

As his mind was racing he didn't hear Rory start up again and this time with renewed courage. "…I kicked him, and he fell to the ground and he couldn't even stand up. I took the opportunity to run but he caught me by my leg and put me in a choke hold. I couldn't breath and I think I passed out, because the next second I was in the alleyway behind Luke's with my clothes ripped and tossed in every which direction.


	4. Authors Note

I have a serious case of writing block right now but the minute I get something on my brain I will add promise...

Lizzie


End file.
